


Против притворства

by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020
Summary: Дженсена будят посреди ночи, но он решает не упускать случая.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Kudos: 39





	Против притворства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Pretending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809082) by [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva). 



Все переживали предательство и собственную как-бы-смерть по-разному. Что-то было вполне предсказуемо, а что-то... довольно неожиданно. Дженсен так и предполагал, что Кугар выйдет на охоту, – для него секс всегда был способом расслабиться, тем более что ему, понятное дело, было несложно найти себе партнёра. Но Дженсен не ожидал, что это всё как-то заденет его.  
  
То, что к Дженсену сзади прижалось твёрдое тело, вырвав его из объятий сна, было не так уж удивительно. Все они нуждались в человеческом тепле и поддержке, которую давало присутствие другого человека. С тех пор как всё полетело к чёрту, Кугар периодически втискивался на узкую кровать Дженсена – на которой, вообще-то, не было и лишнего сантиметра, – чтобы побыть рядом. И это был не первый раз, когда от Кугара пахло спиртным и он целовал Дженсена в шею.  
  
Разница, однако, заключалась в том, что вместо того чтобы, как обычно, отключиться, Кугар прикусил кожу между шеей и плечом, одной рукой провёл по резко напрягшимся мышцам живота, а потом скользнул ладонью под резинку пижамы. Дженсен вздохнул, когда его член обхватили мозолистые пальцы.  
  
– Por favor permítame [Пожалуйста, можно – _исп._ ], – выдохнул Кугар ему в шею.  
  
Дженсен тяжело вздохнул в ответ на умоляющие интонации и слегка кивнул. Он знал, что это была плохая идея, правда плохая, но когда пальцы Кугара сжались вокруг быстро твердеющего члена, не смог заставить себя переживать на этот счет. У Дженсена совершенно очевидно не было проблем с внешними данными, но ему не хватало элегантного обаяния, которое источал Кугар, и прошло уже слишком много времени с тех пор, как его секс проходил с участием кого-то, кроме собственной руки.  
  
Твёрдый горячий член Кугара недвусмысленно ощущался даже сквозь слои одежды. Кугар спустил штаны Дженсена до колен, и тот, извернувшись, стянул их совсем, а Кугар расстегнул свои, прижался членом к заднице, и Дженсен, не сдержавшись, качнулся навстречу.  
  
Кугар покусывал его шею, и когда Дженсен застонал, скользнул пальцами ему в рот.  
  
– Оближи их, – пробормотал он, обводя языком контур уха.  
  
Дженсен сделал, что попросили, и, когда Кугар убрал руку, он услышал, как тот сплюнул. Кугар слегка отодвинулся, и Дженсен согнул колено, уперев ногу в кровать, как бы посылая официальное приглашение. Он ждал прикосновения пальцев, но его не было, и он застонал от возникшей в голове яркой картины того, как Кугар обхватил ладонью член, смазывая его.  
  
Почувствовав давление головки, он напрягся, потому что это будет, на хрен, больно. Он сто лет ни с кем не трахался, а его не трахали лет двести, и никогда такого не случалось без подготовки. Но мысль о том, что это был Кугар, его товарищ по команде и лучший друг, который так сильно хочет его, что не может ждать, заставляла гореть.  
  
Кугар обхватил член Дженсена.  
  
– Расслабься, corazón.  
  
Дженсен чуть не прыснул от этого обращения, несмотря на происходящее, и подумал, сколько же Кугар выпил, если называет его такими словами, но заставил себя расслабиться.  
  
Когда Кугар прижался к нему, и головка члена наконец проскользнула внутрь, Дженсен зашипел от обжигающей боли. А когда понял, что их ничего не разделяет, – сжался и дернулся.  
  
– А презерватив?! – почти вскрикнул он, не сумев сдержаться. Так громко, что даже забеспокоился, не услышали ли их остальные.  
  
– Я чист, – сказал Кугар, протискиваясь глубже.  
  
Дженсен застонал и сделал всё возможное, чтобы расслабиться, – трение было слишком сильным и одновременно как будто недостаточным.  
  
– А ты не хочешь узнать, чист ли я? – спросил он, задыхающимся голосом.  
  
Кугар тихо и хрипло засмеялся у него над ухом.  
  
– Я знаю, что ты абсолютно чист. Inmaculado [Сама невинность – _исп._ ] Дженсен.  
  
– Я не… – Дженсен не смог закончить фразу, потому что Кугар обхватил ладонью его яйца и вошёл до конца.  
  
– Больше не будешь, – мурлыкнул Кугар ему на ухо.  
  
Дженсен прикрыл глаза, двинул бёдрами навстречу Кугару и наклонил голову так, чтобы тому было удобнее кусать и вылизывать его шею.  
  
– Вперёд, – выдохнул Дженсен с вызовом.  
  
Он ожидал резких толчков, но вместо этого Кугар покачивал бёдрами, и член идеально проходился по простате при каждом движении. Это был не тот жёсткий секс, которого Дженсен хотел. Это было одновременно и лучше, и хуже того, что он ожидал.  
  
Кугар крепко схватил его за бедро, так, что определённо должны были остаться синяки, но Дженсену было плевать на всё, кроме растущего удовольствия.  
  
Его член сочился смазкой, требуя прикосновений, Дженсен собирался помочь себе, но Кугар отстранил его руку. И только когда другой рукой Кугар зажал ему рот, Дженсен понял, что умоляет, издавая бессвязные звуки. Он прикусил пальцы Кугара, отчаянно пытаясь заставить его двигаться быстрее, сильнее, начать на самом деле трахать его, вместо того чтобы так издеваться.  
  
Казалось, что это будет продолжаться вечно: плавные, медленные движения бёдер, будто Кугар полностью отключился от внешнего мира – можно было подумать, что он готовится сделать идеальный выстрел, а не трахается. В любое другое время такое безграничное терпение нисколько не удивило бы Дженсена, но сейчас был абсолютно неподходящий случай, чтобы применять его на деле.  
  
Только когда Дженсен практически начал всхлипывать от желания, а тело – вибрировать от напряжения, Кугар опустил руку на его член. Хватило всего одного точного движения, чтобы мышцы напряглись, и он кончил на пальцы Кугара. Паря в тумане удовольствия, Дженсен чуть не пропустил момент, когда Кугар сорвался за ним, и очнулся, только когда почувствовал, как внутри разлилось непривычное тепло, и это ощущение чуть не заставило его кончить снова.  
  
Он погрузился в сладкие объятия сна, и даже лёгкий дискомфорт в тот момент, когда Кугар вышел из него, потревожил его лишь на мгновение.  
  
Привычно проснувшись с рассветом, Дженсен потянулся и зашипел от неожиданной боли. На него обрушились воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Кугара нигде не было видно, но на нём самом осталось достаточно доказательств произошедшего – Дженсен поморщился от ощущений – и внутри него тоже. Так что, очевидно, это были не его фантазии. Не то чтобы он часто мечтал о том, как его трахнет товарищ по команде... Хотя что-то ему подсказывало, что после прошлой ночи это определённо изменится.  
  
Раскинувшись на кровати, Дженсен скривился, поскольку мышцы давали о себе знать. Чёрт, о чём он только думал? О чём думал Кугар? Если другие узнают – хотя нет, ладно, его это не особо волновало, потому что он был почти уверен, что Рок и Клэй трахаются, а Пуч, конечно, будет громко ругаться, что не хочет знать все эти подробности, но это вообще не повод беспокоиться.  
  
Дженсен работал с разными командами до того, как пришёл к Лузерам, поэтому знал, что секс с товарищем по команде не был чем-то невероятным, но Кугар никогда не выказывал никаких признаков заинтересованности Дженсеном в этом смысле. Хотел ли Дженсен, чтобы Кугар заинтересовался? Он не был уверен. Но сейчас он вообще ни в чём не был уверен, за исключением того, что ужасно злится из-за событий, которые привели их сюда, злится из-за того, что не может отправиться домой, и ненавидит Макса.  
  
Почесав живот, Дженсен поморщился, наткнувшись на засохшую сперму. Он поднялся с кровати, высунул голову из двери и, обнаружив, что коридор свободен, помчался в ванную. Встав под горячую воду и прислонившись к стене, он замычал от удовольствия и немного помечтал о том, чтобы напор горячей воды стал посильнее, чем эти жалкие капли, и чтобы в спину били жёсткие струи воды.  
  
Наконец почувствовав себя по большей части человеком, Дженсен обернул полотенце вокруг талии. Когда он открыл дверь в коридор и столкнулся с Кугаром, сложно было с уверенностью сказать, кто из них сильнее напрягся.  
  
– Куг, – начал было Дженсен, но Кугар уже ушёл.  
  
На мгновение Дженсен задумался, не догнать ли его, но, взглянув на свое полотенце, решил, что не в настроении устраивать шоу для остальных, если они окажутся рядом. Он быстро натянул одежду, вышел на кухню и изрядно удивился, обнаружив Кугара за столом. Рядом с ним стояла кружка кофе, и Дженсен вопросительно поднял бровь, потому что все знали, что Кугар ненавидит кофе.  
  
Кугар подвинул ему чашку через стол, и Дженсен осторожно сел, потому что да, некоторые его части определённо будут очень чувствительны ближайшие несколько дней.  
  
На губах Кугара мелькнула самодовольная улыбка.  
  
– Да-да, смейся теперь. Посмотрим ещё...  
  
Кугар резко выпрямился, и Дженсен замолк, смущённо ссутулившись. Вот почему он не любил утра после секса. Кугар опустил голову, так что край шляпы закрыл большую часть лица, и Дженсен недовольно нахмурился, потому что это было несправедливо. У него не было ничего, за чем он мог бы так спрятаться.  
  
– Так вот, насчёт ночи… – начал Дженсен.  
  
– Этого не должно было случиться, – перебил его Кугар.  
  
Дженсен с непониманием уставился на него.  
  
– Ну, тем не менее случилось, – резко заметил он.  
  
Кугар поднял глаза, и в глубине их был виден страх.  
  
Дженсен удивлённо замер: он ожидал, что Кугар пошлёт его, и не собирался ни на чём настаивать. Но тот отреагировал совсем не так.  
  
– Ты не хочешь притвориться, что ничего не было? – спросил Кугар с непривычной неуверенностью в голосе.  
  
Дженсен знал, что должен согласиться, что это рационально и просто, но вдруг осознал, что не хочет.  
  
– Не-а, я против притворства.  
  
Губы Кугара растянулись в опасной улыбке – уверенной усмешке, к которой Дженсен так привык. Дженсен не задумываясь наклонился над столом, чуть не пролив свой кофе, сгрёб футболку Кугара в кулак, притянул его к себе и поцеловал.  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений, когда они отстранились друг от друга, улыбка Кугара была почти дикой, в ней был вызов, и Дженсен точно собирался его принять и получить от этого море удовольствия.


End file.
